En la Copa América
by Anniih
Summary: Argentina se siente orgulloso, pero no con las entradas. Los tres están juntos. Tierra del Fuego se complica a quién apoyar si sus padres llegan a la final. Pero...quiere que ganen los dos. Y ahí está Suri. Argentina/Chile; Tierra del Fuego


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Lo demás es solo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones gheis. Nada de insultar a otro país. Ni siquiera habla del fútbol en sí. Solamente de la familia sudamericana y el enredo que creó Martín con la venta de las entradas. Ah, también como regalito para Martín, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Dedicado: **Fuko-chan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Copa América<strong>

En el inicio de la Copa América donde Argentina se siente tan orgulloso de que el evento se realice en su país, yace afuera, haciendo una fila junto con Manuel y Carlitos. Atrás, el chileno tiene la mirada fruncida maldiciendo en silencio al argentino, y no es porque Martín fuera un idiota…**es **un idiota.

Tanto que presumía Martín, que anduvo dejando la cagadita con las entradas. Cuando se refiere a cagadita, es **cagadita.**

Chile tiene bien sostenida la mano de Carlitos para que no se le pierda. Al lado de Carlitos, le sigue Como tú vestida con la camiseta de Argentina. Oh sí. Martín se dio el tiempo para hacerle una. Y Tierra del Fuego anda con una de Chile, un gorrito y una chaqueta de Argentina.

― ¿Se puede saber, hasta cuándo vamos estar aquí? ―el chileno pregunta bastante asqueado. No vino a la Argentina para hacer vida social estando en una fila de mierda donde miles de hinchas de cualquier país latino, incluso llega escuchar los insultos de Itzel junto con Pedro y Miguel también; yacen molestos.

Manuel vino para ver los partidos de su selección, compró todas las entradas a tiempo y ahora les dicen que no son válidas. Tuvo que cagarse de frío cruzando el Paso de Los Libertadores, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para estar en esta maldita fila! Gracias al cielo no fue a buscar a Carlitos. Martín se encargó de eso llevando miles de abrigos porque hacía y hace mucho frío que llega a congelar el trasero.

―Si lo supiera, te lo diría, Manu.

―Tienes la mansa cagadita con las ventas.

― ¿Por qué me hechás la culpa a mí? Estoy en las mismas circunstancias que vos. Además, por suerte el que se encarga del dinero soy yo. Vos no sos muy bueno en administrar, eh. ―sonríe.

Chile le iba contestar si no fuera por la interrupción del fueguino.

―Tengo hambre, quiero comer. ―Carlitos tiene mucha hambre, apenas comió algo desde que su papá lo trajo.

Manuel baja la mirada al menor. Luego la levanta hacia el mayor.

―Martín.

―Ya escuché. ―ya no hay nada que hacer. Si los hermanos mexicanos, Miguel y un recién llegado Julio, están reclamando a todo grito, deberían arreglar algo. Solo espera que esos reclamos no lleguen a su grosa persona. Es mejor dar una vuelta y comer algo. Porque si no lo hace, sería un mal padre por no alimentar a su hijo.

―Beee~. ―hasta Como tú apoya.

Sin decir más, salen de la muchedumbre. Chile se fija en la ovejita que persigue a su dueño. Tiene una duda que lo ha seguido desde que llegó.

―Oye Martín, ¿alguna razón de traer a la oveja y vestirla?

― ¡Claro, che! ―exclama entusiasmado. Esperaba esa pregunta― Las mascota también tienen que apoyar, son parte de la familia.

― ¿Y era necesario ponerle ropa? ―alza una ceja.

― ¡Sí!

Manuel ruede los ojos y suspira. Pobre ovejita, ponerse una prenda encima cuando está perfectamente abrigada con su propio pelaje.

Hablando de animales y mascotas, Tierra del Fuego sonríe hacia el frente y señala.

―Pa, mirá. Es Suri. ―al decir, llama las atenciones de sus países tutores. Argentina mira a Chile.

― ¿Ves que tengo razón? ―a lo que se refiere Martín, que su mascota lo apoya. Entonces las mascotas si apoyan a sus dueños. Pero Como tú solo tiene a un solo dueño. En fin, Martín es Martín y punto.

Y a la distancia se ve a ese ñandú con la camiseta de Argentina, caminando de un lado para otro, sacándose fotos con los extranjeros y dueños de casa. Manuel se pregunta quién es el pobre hombre que está dentro de ese disfraz, cuando su mano libre es jalada por la del argentino diciendo que vayan a sacarse una foto con la mascota de la Copa. El castaño no se reúsa, ni siquiera alcanza a modular al ser llevado por los dos rubios hasta Suri. Martín saca su cámara pidiendo a la primera persona que pasa sin hacer nada importante, Luciano. Luciano pasa paseando con María, Catalina y Francisco, de lo más normal de la vida hasta que cierto argentino se les cruza.

Brasil sostiene la cámara. Dice que sonrían. Y la foto está lista. Aunque no lo crean, el chileno surca los labios.

Una vez hecho lo necesario, la pequeña familia se dirige a un restaurant. Toman asiento afuera, al aire libre esperando unas ricas hamburguesas. Cuando aparecen en la mesa, Martín pide servicios para el pequeño.

Los padres simplemente comen con las manos. Si Tierra del Fuego comiera de la misma manera, se le caería hasta el tomate del pan. Carlitos no tiene otra opción que tomar cuchillo y tenedor para sacar de pedacitos.

Y frunce el entrecejo al estar cortando. Se le desarma toda la hamburguesa. Argentina pestañea desorientado. Chile deja de comer para ayudar al isleño, procediendo a cortar mientras sonríe levemente. Le causa gracia que su pequeño se enoje con algo tan sencillo. Habrá salido a alguien con ese carácter, ¿no?

Al terminar de cortar lo necesario, continúa comiendo.

―Decime quién crees que ganará. ―menciona de repente el argento.

El moreno le mira incrédulo. Mastica y traga para contestar.

―Obviamente…yo. ―sonríe de lado.

―Te tenés fe ―le devuelve el gesto con mucha gracia―. Hagamos un trato…aunque no suene como trato.

― ¿De qué?

―Te quiero ver en la final. Vos y yo ―responde divertido―. ¿Qué te parece? Me debés la revancha, boludo.

―Me parece ―acierta cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. También se le hace entretenido…patear el trasero del argentino. Luego abre los ojos, dejando en claro lo siguiente―. No voy a tener compasión.

―Lo mismo digo ―por supuesto, Martín no será suave sin importar que sean pareja o que Tierra del Fuego le reclame por hacerle faltas. Hablando de él…―. Ah, ¿qué hacemos con Carlitos? Pensé en que debe estar de mi lado, che.

Gran problema. Si a ambos países les toca juntos, ¿con quién se irá el pibe?

Manuel reacciona enseguida.

― ¿Eh? Oh no. Él va estar del lado de su mamá. ―y vaya que reacciona acercando la cabeza hacia su vecino. No dejará que su cabrochico se vaya al lado enemigo. No señor.

―De su papá. ―también reacciona Martín juntando su frente con la chilena.

―De su mamá. ―le sigue contradiciendo sin esperar el aprovechamiento de Argentina en robarle un beso con una sonrisa juguetona.

Chile entreabre la boca, pero el mayor le corta al mirar al lado que yace vacío.

― ¿Y Carlitos? ―aquel puesto no se encuentra el fueguino. Busca con la vista y lo encuentra. Tierra del Fuego había visto a los primos de su papá y simplemente se acercó. Martín se alivia, por lo menos no se le perdió. Regresa en fijarse en el menor―. Manu.

― ¿Qué? ―también se había dado cuenta que Carlitos está con el uruguayo y el paraguayo.

―Mi cumpleaños se acerca, ¿qué me vas a regalar?

¿Y eso? No lo sabe, pero…

¡Cresta!, se le olvidó. ¿Qué le puede decir? No ha comprado nada para el rubio por estar completamente ocupado en comprar todo lo necesario para alentar a su equipo. Debe inventar algo bueno. Uhm… ¿qué?

―…algo. ―contesta vagamente, ruborizándose.

― ¿Algo como qué? ―Martín siente curiosidad adivinando que el chileno no tiene nada pensado.

―Em…algo ―se siente incómodo y presionado. ¿Por qué no le dice la verdad una buena vez?―. Arg, no sé.

De repente, Martín acerca la boca al oído derecho del chileno, mientras su mano le acaricia el muslo haciendo que los ojos oscuros bajen a mirar con cuidado sin hacer ningún sobresalto, hasta sentir el susurro golpeando su audición.

― ¿Me darías hoy el regalo? ―susurra bajo surcando de lado, continuando en deslizar la palma más arriba― Como adelantado. ―y es cuando los dedos argentinos tocan un poco el bulto de Manuel, provocándole escalofríos en aquella zona. Y eso que solo es un poco de roce. Solo quiere calentarlo.

Toca un poco más, masajeando.

La temperatura en Manuel ha subido considerablemente.

― ¿Qué va pasar con Carlitos? ―no dice ni sí ni no, pero suena como un sí, preocupándose con quién dejará a cargo al fueguino.

―Está con mis primos. ―quita la mano, aleja el rostro.

Acto seguido los dos se ponen de pie, yéndose a un lugar más tranquilo, donde haya una cama si fuera posible.

Mientras tanto, Tierra del Fuego posa las manos en el ventanal de la tienda de electrónica, aunque no entienda mucho sobre estas cosas le llama la atención, más si es Sebastián quien le explica para que es tal cosa.

―Oye Carlitos ―pronuncia Daniel―, ¿por qué no regresas con tus padres? Pueden estar preocupados.

―No lo creo. Ellos ya se fueron. ―contesta sin mirarlo y sin mirar para atrás. Como tú yace al lado.

Los dos países presentes pestañean desconcertados volteando a ver. Tiene razón el menor, Martín y Manuel no están. ¿Qué par de padres dejan a su hijo a la suerte?

En eso, el celular de Uruguay suena en aviso de mensaje. Lo saca de su pantalón y revisa.

_De Tincho._

_Queridos primos. Cuiden muy bien a Carlitos, se lo encargo.  
><em>_Manu y yo estamos haciendo las "tareas".  
><em>_Con cariño, el ganador de la copa._

Daniel se aproxima a leer. Suelta una risilla tonta queriendo decir que serán niñeras por este día, y que no quería saber que esos dos están haciendo esas…"cosas".

Sebastián suspira. No queda otra que estar de niñeras en esta Copa América. En fin, guarda el celular para después tomar la mano de Tierra del Fuego.

― ¿Querés ir a un lugar mucho mejor? ―le sonríe brillando.

― ¿A dónde? ―pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

―Un lugar donde hay muchos juegos, te gustará ―procede a caminar. Paraguay los sigue al otro lado fijándose que la oveja los esté siguiendo―. Decime Carlitos, ¿Quién crees que ganará?

―Mi papá. ―responde sincero.

― ¿Y tu mamá no? ―se sorprende Daniel, sonriendo.

―Mi mamá también. ―al contestar, el rubio uruguayo suelta una risita.

―No pueden ganar los dos. Tenés que elegir. ―Sebastián ya se imagina la discusión de los padres del menor.

―Pero yo quiero que ganen los dos. ―vuelve a repetir. ¿Tanto les cuesta entender? Solo quiere que ganen los dos. Pero… ¿si les toca como rival? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué lado irse?

Bueno…lo que puede hacer es irse a ver el partido donde sus tíos. Ni loco los observará discutir por una tontería de "Me tiene que apoyar".

Ahora que recuerda…se acerca el cumpleaños de su papá. ¡Qué hará! Puede apoyarlo como regalo, ¿verdad? Pero mamá se puede enojar por traición. ¡Que complicado ser de ambos territorios!

Muy bien, no hay que entrar en pánico. Puede regalarle cualquier cosa, no es necesario lo otro.

Sí. Les dirá eso a sus padres si los vuelve a ver. Dejará las cosas en claro.

Mientras, Itzel, Pedro, Miguel y Julio siguen reclamando por el desorden de las entradas. Si ven a Martín por ahí, le arrancaran el rizo.

Ten cuidado Martín, disfruta a Manuel mientras puedas, y no dejes huérfano a Carlitos, menos en esta Copa América.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Un día, en Deviantart, Fuko-chan me dijo que hiciera un fic acerca de la Copa, y que fue una idea a la rápida. Yo acepté pero no se me ocurría nada. Solo salió esto como previa de todo. Pobre Carlitos, si a sus padres les toca juntos, no sabrá a quien apoyar. Más lendo, querer que los dos ganen =3

Tengo que dibujar a Como tú para la Copa América, ella es mucho mejor que Suri xD

No quiero que gane Brasil…quiero a Paraguay… u.u

Espero que se hayan divertido y disfrutado…y… ¡Vamos Chile, mierda!

Em, eso ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
